


The Thunderer vs. Quicksilver

by TeaRex



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRex/pseuds/TeaRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As punished for his own arrogance, Thor adopts an alternative approach in the case of one arrogant speedster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thunderer vs. Quicksilver

**Author's Note:**

> So I received a fiction challenge on Tumblr called, 'Flash Fiction and Flashy Heroes'. The challenge being to write a piece of fiction about whatever I choose BUT with a five minute limit and no post editing...yea ok I edited. Posted on AO3 with no alterations to original post.

The Sun shone bright and the blue sky cloudless. Beneath the brilliant day, two individuals partook in a randomly paired spar. The Avengers participated in frequent sessions in an effort to improve morale and battle the unique abilities of their companions.

Today, however, morale was nonexistent as Pietro goaded his companion. Thor was at odds, Pietro’s abilities proving difficult to counter. He stood hulking, his armored form moving with exhausted breathes. He knew not how long they battled, having unsuccessfully landing one hit upon the speedster, and he grew tired of Pietro’s jesting.

Pietro bulleted past, knocking Thor who stumbled to regain his footing. Laughter echoes as he turns to address the Maximoff Twin.

“The Mighty Thor?” Pietro jeers from across the field. Cloud has slowly begun to decorated the once clear sky, signally Thor’s elemental influence and his growing frustration. But this did not deter Pietro who laughs at the sky, relishing in the display.

With another burst of speed, he zig-zags across the field, colliding with Thor again who swings aimlessly, missing his target.

At a safe distance, Pietro admires his technique, watching Thor’s growling expression.

“Quit screwing around, you Brat!” Clint hollers.

Pietro addresses the side line where the remaining Avengers observe the spar. At this point they have grown tired of Pietro pointless shenanigans, keen for the match to conclude.

Pietro gestures to his spectators and with an arrogant smile, declares “I have this won!”

As if synced, the sidelined Avengers redirect their attention and watch with amusement as Pietro’s premature triumph swiftly dissolves. In that moment, Pietro realises his mistake but is too late to redeem it.

His feet are knocked from under him and he can’t prevent his plummet to the ground. With a thud, Pietro’s lungs are momentarily deprived of air and he winces from the forceful impact. A shadow is cast from above and he peers up at the menacing form.

Mjolnir is placed by Pietro’s head and he hears the magical whirling of the star crafted hammer.

Thor secures Pietro where he lays, his legs splay either side of his vulnerable form. With one knee propped, Thor repositions his weight to look over his fallen companion.

“Arrogance will befall all warriors who are not wise to tame it, young Maximoff,” Thor says, his deep voice like gravel but with wise sincerity. “They should not be so quick to declare themselves victor.” Thor’s expression is grave as he schools the elder Maximoff Twin, seeing his own arrogance in the Midgardian.

Pietro scowls, embarrassed that his ego should be damaged for his colleagues to see and at the hands of the Norse God. He would remove himself should Thor not be seated above him. His proximity electrifies his nerves which Pietro abruptly tries to ignore.

Thor leans forward, grasping the handle of his weapon and never parted companion. He takes advantage to hover above the Sokovian’s face, delighting in his expressed discomfort. Thor’s gold threaded hair kisses Pietro’s cheeks from where he looms above. Thor’s eyes soften and his mouth twitches with a subtle smile.

“To underestimate your opponent leaves you vulnerable to _opportunity_.” Pietro’s eyes widen at the implication of Thor’s words, which is only reinforced by the hungry intensity of his gaze. Pink quickly colours Pietro’s cheek which he would fiercely debate was consequence of vigorous activity.

There is a deep rumble which Pietro mistakenly interprets as thunder sounding from above, but with huff, Pietro realises that it is in fact Thor. Laughter concealed in the depth of his chest. Without further word and a lingering look, Thor removes himself, only to offer a hand to Pietro’s grounded form.

With a moments hesitance, Pietro clasps the hand which engulfs his in hot security.

**Author's Note:**

> And now I want to develop this story further...why do I do this to myself. I'm guessing no one has considered Thor/Pietro? Are you rethinking that now?


End file.
